Never safe
by Linemie
Summary: After the final battle in Breaking Dawn the Cullens hope on a peaceful and happy life with their family, but how long will they be actually safe? How long do they have till a new danger shows up?
1. Chap1-three years after the final battle

**Disclaimer : The imagine I use for the cover isn't mine, I got it from a tumblr blog: torreymerrittphotography**  
 **please check it out because it's truly amazing xx**

Chapter 1 – three years after the final battle

The sun is shining bright and it gives the forest near the house a magical appearance. The sun shines catch the raindrops of breaking down and spread their sparkles all over the trees. She loves the forest. They don't walk fast, almost slow for vampire beings. But that only makes their walk more magical because Renesmee now has all the time to look at the beauty of nature around her. Spring just makes everything so beautiful! So alive! Her sharp senses take everything up around her when she suddenly catches attention on the pair that is walking in front of her. Her parents walk close to each other, dad's arm around mum's waist. Bella and Edward are still like they were three years ago, unconditionally loving each other. And that's what makes Renesmee the most happiest. To see how much her parents are loving each other, and to see how much they are loving her and how much she is loving them. They come closer to the house of the Cullens when Edward suddenly plants a quick kiss on Bella's forehead. Then they walk up on the porch. Inside the house it is awkwardly silent. Bella quickly turns to her daughter and takes Nessie's hand while leading the little family into the living room. Esme and Rosalie are sitting on the couch and Emmett is standing at the window looking outside. They all smile when they see them come in.

"How are you doing Loch Ness?" jokes Emmett. Nessie smiles but Rosalie gives Emmett a stern glance.

"Everything okay Renesmee?" she asks. She nods and smiles while Rosalie hugs her like she always does, warm and soft, although her body is hard and cold as ice. The last time they've been at the Cullen's has been three days ago, but it looks like they haven't been here for a whole month. Three days ago they've decided to go out for a hunt, but not the usual hunt for just getting enough blood to stand on their feet. This hunt would be bigger and would take longer. But of course Renesmee couldn't join the hunt. Bella thought it might be too much for her, even for Bella it will be the first time to hunt on a grizzly bear. "While hunting we can lose control easily", Edward had told her, "I really don't want you to get hurt." Her parents are still over-protecting, but Renesmee doesn't mind not going on a hunt. After all she will be staying at Jacob's while the whole family will be out of town. The Cullens are putting things into the cars in the garage while Renesmee is trying to imagine what vampires can be needing for hunting. However, Bella turns to her and asks: "Have you got all your stuff?" Renesmee points at the little suitcase she has brought with her. "Are you sure you have got everything you need?" Geez it's as if she's going on an adventure, while in fact she's only going to La Push. Renesmee steps toward her mother and lays her hand on Bella's cheek. She shows her a happy thought. A lot of colors and safe feelings. Jacob with his russet skin and black hair. She shows her all the times before when Jacob had taken her to the beach and how they had been watching the waves of the see.

"Yeah, I know. Jake will take care of you", Bella says while putting a kiss on Nessie's forehead, just like Edward had done with Bella.

When the car pulls over at the wooden place with its red paint, Jacob already comes out of the door before Renesmee gets out of the car. Wauw he is tall! It seems as if he keeps growing. Jacob greets them with a big smile and Bella gets out of the car.

"Hi, Bells", Jacob says his dark-brown eyes twinkling, "Hey, Nessie!" he says happily when he sees the girl. He hugs her tight and whispers in her ear: "You look beautiful."

* * *

Just a little idea that bumped into my head which I hope will work out great so please leave a review :) I hope you enjoyed reading! ㈎9㈎9


	2. Chapter 2

The wound in the girl's shoulder is burning like hell. But she keeps running. She runs into the forests, escaping the danger behind her. And she keeps running. She slaloms through the forest, avoiding trees and jumping over bushes. Her heart is pounding and her breath can't be controlled. At one point her breath stocks and her legs fail to bring her any further. She plumps down against a tree, screaming from the pain in her shoulder.

* * *

A rather warm air is hanging over La Push. The sand on the beach feels warm when walking over it on your bare feet. More than everything else Renesmee loves the beach in La Push. She loves to walk near the forest, feeling Jacob's warmth next to her. She loves to watch the ocean while Jacob is holding her hand and the wind which is playing with her hair. The water liking your toes and the waves, wild, beautiful and free.  
"Jacob!" someone calls. Jacob and Renesmee both turn and see Embry standing at the edge of the beach, there where the trees take over the sand. It took them a while, but Jacob and Sam made friendship again, although friendship might is a bit much to call it. Anyhow, the original Quileutes have split into two packs with Jacob and Sam as the Alpha's. Jacob's pack still comes in La Push a lot and the members of both packs peacefully hang around with each other.  
Jacob frowns at Embry when this last one walks toward them.  
"We're needing you", Embry says rather hard, "They found a girl in the forest, near Cullen territory." Jacob's eyes go wide and Renesmee looks up at him with a big question mark in her eyes.  
"Nessie, stay here", Jacob tells Renesmee, "I'll be right back, must save a little girl first", and he leaves Nessie with a quick kiss on her forehead. Then Jacob runs into the woods, pulling of his clothes while running and changing into a big reddish-brown wolf when drawing near the forest and its trees.

* * *

The girl is lying on a cliff. Her body is shaking and the blood in her veins is burning. The wolves are all standing around her.  
 _What do you think that happened?  
She's beautiful isn't she?  
Seth, shut up this is serious!  
What do we do with her?  
I think she's in pain, it looks pretty bad…  
_The thoughts of the wolves are racing through each other. Jacob tries to put all the voices out of his mind and walks closer to the girl. He suddenly notices the wound on her shoulder. _  
Let's just throw her off this cliff.  
Paul! Let's just take her to Emily's. She's wounded.  
_The wolves turn back into human form. Seth and Jacob both take the girl in their arms and follow the others to Emily's house. Emily first looks confused when the boys lay the girl on the couch, but Sam quickly explains what happened.

* * *

"Do you know who she is?" Renesmee asks while walking on the beach with Jacob.  
"No, we don't", Jake sighs. He strokes his finger over Nessie's hand and weaves his fingers through hers. "She keeps screaming and moaning in her sleep. She has a wound in her shoulder which looks very serious, but we don't know what to do."  
"Maybe Carlisle knows what to do", Renesmee offers.  
"Yeah, maybe. But they're hunting and it'll take a while before they're back."

* * *

The pain is slowly fading, the burning feeling in her veins is gone. The girl tries to focus on what's going on around her. She's lying on a couch, hard but with a soft pillow under her head and a blanket over her body. It's the smell of baking good that reaches her and the sound of a radio dancing toward her ears. She moans while trying to sit up on the couch. Her head feels heavy and there's still hanging a burned feeling in her throat.  
"You're awake", she hears a voice. A melodic voice which has to belong to a woman. "Take it easy, I'll-" While helping this strange girl to sit up, Emily's breath stocks in the middle of her sentence. The girl has opened her eyes. Bright red eyes are observing the place.

* * *

 **I don't know if I did good work with changing from POV to POV, but in my eyes that gives the story a bigger opportunity so I hope you enjoy :) :)**


End file.
